moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elonari Ravenshade
The Honored Star : Elonari Ravenshade was a younger Kaldorei equipped with the traits equal to the age. Her hair was softer than silk but smelled pleasantly. It was silver and gleaming like the clean slate of metal, and styled wavily down to her shoulders. Her face was beautiful, as is typical of the Kaldorei. Knowing eyes glowed the shade of ivory, supported by a blanket of eyelashes set into place. Her eyebrows whisked outwardly to her ears, snowy in complexion but as soft as her hair. Her ears themselves were tall, bobbing and drifting after each little noise within her range of hearing. They based at the jaw, which was just strong enough to be claimed slender. Elonari's jaw led to a chin rested under curved lips that were accented with small dimples, and brought together by a thin bridge under her nose. Said nose was slim, small in contrast and finished like a button. The structure of her cheekbones and forehead brought together an astral beauty typical of Kaldorei, marred only by a distinct lack of markings. : : Below her face lay a neck befit of a noblewoman. With no true scars, the silvery skin that made up her throat led into shoulders that were not quite broad, but definitely not small enough to consider her dainty. She held them confidently, and with a confident gait. While her stature was not the boldest at a measly 6'4, this woman made it up with the rest of her. She had well-toned arms that have likely seen their share of exercise, both forearms, biceps, and triceps. Her hands were extremely strong, yet impossibly soft. She likely didn't hold swords and staves often, at least not outside of gloves. As for womanhood, this Kaldorei was nigh flat chested. Whether it be a blessing or a curse, it allowed her to possess a lithe figure for combative, and elusive purposes. Her stomach was armoured with muscles hidden under a flat stomach, the light indention of abs present if she flexed. : : Elonari had hips that widened somewhat, still keeping a fairly slim body. But below the hips, was an impressive set of legs, coated in muscle and equipped with a very toned butt to suit. She could probably be considered 'bottom heavy' by some. Her feet were quite taken care of, usually found in socks of silk with nails trimmed equally as well as her fingers. : : Elonari was equipped with a posture as straight as an arrow, standing proud and tall against the darkness of Azeroth. As mentioned previously, her gait only accented this posture, as it bubbled with confidence and security. She felt no insecurities within herself, and she was not afraid to make the fact known. With a straight posture and confident gait, Elonari's stance was surprisingly unfitting. She's likely found keeping to herself under a hood or cowl, not bothering to make much interaction with the people and world around her. : : As dignified as her appearance may be, Elonari was quite the introvert when it came to social interaction. She didn't talk much, and when in conversation she would likely only speak when answering a question or to cast out knowledge to someone showing themselves ignorant. She tried to avoid making situations awkward, but sometimes people rely on the woman to speak, and she simply has nothing to say about the matter of conversation. Due to it, Elonari typically finds herself alone or without someone to rely on when she does need a word. : : Often times, her personality turns others away in a sense that they simply don't want to be around her. She is quite honest, and sometimes slightly too straight forwards. Not often, but rarely, her personality gets her into trouble that may seem dangerous to some. However, in spite of her appearance once again, this elf is more than capable of protecting herself. The Honored Star's Courage Typically found in a set of protective armour, this elf was a magic user that specialized in both healing and mitigation. However, she tried her best to avoid acts of lethality and harm. Usually found with first a hood roped around her head, Elonari likely concealed her features from the public. The hood was layered with chainmail and leather, not enough to protect her from a sword to the head, but enough to stop debris from hurting her too badly. Shan'Kal can sometimes be found wearing pauldrons or spaulders of the sort if she is expecting a dangerous situation or is simply deciding to let herself be prepared for the possibility of conflict. These pauldrons, like the rest of her armour, were layered with chainmail and leather to provide protection, but allow her to keep mobility. Elonari will ALWAYS have a chest piece of some sort because organs are important. One can expect to find the typical leather and chainmail armour here, but with an added steel plate around the stomach and chest. Once more, organs. Are. Important! The same goes for her pants. She'll always have them on, and around the thighs, one could expect plates to provide added protection. Behind the knees and all the way down to her heel, as well as the rest of her gear, has chainmail providing protection. As for her feet and hands, Elonari took great pride in knowing that they are both her weapon and protection. Steel soles and steel toes, her boots are thick enough to stop a spear. For her gloves, the typical leather inside layer is replaced with soft cloth. Then leather, chainmail, and around the knuckles, steel. Her fingertips sometimes had steel points. Dull enough to wear throughout the day, sharp enough to rake someone if she had to. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf